


Finding New Benefits

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex and Hope have a friends with benefits arrangement. Both want more but neither have any idea how to bring it up. Insert Carli and Ali to the rescue.





	

Hope watched as Alex pulled her shirt back up, bending over to grab her underwear and jeans. She got up and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, letting her hand drag up Alex’s thigh. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Hope said softly, kissing Alex’s neck. 

“I do though, Carli is going to be back soon an—” Alex was cut off as Hope kissed her again, pulling her close. 

“I can tell her to stay out longer.” Hope tried to convince Alex to stay. 

“That wasn’t enough for you?” Alex chuckled and Hope kissed her again. 

“It’s never enough.” 

Alex shook her head and kissed Hope before stepping back.  “I’ll see you at dinner,” she said before slipping back into her jeans and walking out, leaving Hope alone again. Hope sighed and laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. That’s exactly where Carli found her when she returned thirty minutes later. 

“I swear Hope, you gotta tell her.”

“Tell her what?”

“That you want more than just this friends with benefits shit that you two have going on.”

“It’s what she wants Car, I can’t push for more.”

“You’re crazy,” Carli sighed.

x-x-x

Ali looked at Alex as she walked back into their room. 

“Oh, I know that look.” Ali chuckled moving over so Alex could sit next to her on the bed. “Tell me all about it.” She wrapped an arm around Alex when she sat down.

“What if it’s not enough anymore?”

“What isn’t?”

“Hope… she and I, we’ve been….”

“Fucking. Yeah, the whole team knows,” Ali put it bluntly, getting Alex to chuckle a little, “if you’d wanted it to be a secret you should have: one, be quiet; two; don’t let her leave hickeys on your neck.” Ali ran a finger over a newly formed bruise on Alex’s throat. 

“Yeah well… what if I want more now? I want to come home to her every night. I want to wake up in her arms. I want to go on stupid dates an—”

“Tell her?”

“I can’t, it’s not what she wants.”

“How do you know that?” Ali asked, feeling bad for the younger woman. Hope had a slight fear of relationships after what she’d been through in the past. 

“She said it when we started this, ‘sex only, no strings, nothing more’.”

“Things change Alex. Maybe she’s changed her mind. It’s been a year…”

“I doubt it, she’s so damn stubborn,” Alex whimpered, tears welling up, “I can see a future with her, but she’s standing in the way of that.” Ali pulled Alex into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

“It’ll be ok, Alex.” 

x-x-x

Carli sat next to Ali at dinner, waiting till the room was filled with the voices of their teammates before leaning over. 

“So... Hope is miserable.”

“So is Alex.”

“We need to fix it this time.”

“I don’t know how we do that,” Ali huffed, “we’ve tried so many times already.”

“I do.” Carli smirked. “I may have put a call into a friend to stop by. It’ll get them talking.” Ali looked over at Carli curiously.

“I’m listening.”

“Oh no, this is all my plan. You get to wait and see.”

“Not fair.” Ali pouted and Carli laughed. 

“It’ll only be a few more minutes,” Carli said, just before the door opened, Sydney walking in with Cassius on her hip.

“I heard my favorite family was in town!” she shouted and the team descended on her and the little boy. 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Alex said hugging Syd, who instantly passed her son to Alex. 

“I wasn’t planning to but he needed to visit his aunts. He’s a bit of a fussy asshole today.” Syd narrowed her eyes at the boy as he settled into Alex’s arms. 

“Aw, don’t call him that,” Alex said, kissing the top of his head, “he’ll get a complex.”

“I’ll have to pay for the therapy anyway, so I’m allowed.” Syd looked up at Hope who was watching Alex closely. “You should start thinking about kids, Hope. Time is ticking away.” She ribbed the older player who glared back at her.

“Watch it, Syd. We might be friends but I’ll still murder you.” Alex reached back and smacked Hope’s arm. 

“Don’t threaten my best friend.”

“Hey!” Three distinct voices could be heard over the crowd and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you heard that right! I beat out Tobin, Allie, and Ash for best friend spot.”

“That’s good but you don’t have me beat on the wifey spot,” Kelley said, walking up. 

“Good point.”

“Ok Morgan, pass the baby time!” Carli said, carefully taking the boy from her. Alex stepped back closer to Hope, who placed her hands on her hips. 

“Kids look good on you,” Hope whispered into her ear.

“Yeah? I bet they’d look good on you too.”

“Is that something you’d want? Kids? With me?” Hope asked and Alex looked back at her.

“Are you suggestin—”

“I mean, I’d love to wake up with you and our half dozen kids running around.”

“Woah now, four is my cut off point or I’ll leave you with them all.”

“Our four wonderful kids running around, with your eyes.”

“Yeah… yeah, I’d like that too… though I think you need to ask me on a date first.”

“I’ll pick you up Friday at eight?”

“Make it six. I plan on having a good dinner and plenty of energy for other activities by eight.” Alex smirked, walking away and leaving a pleased Hope standing there. Neither of them noticed Ali and Carli sharing a high five or Syd taking ten bucks from Pinoe. 


End file.
